Cause Life Is A Bitch
by You are right . . . NOT
Summary: Jaune was unnoticed for three years, and that's how he liked it. He stayed invisible and inconspicuous despite his talents and family's urging. Final year at Signal High and it seems like it'll be the same, at least until that prodigy had to be the younger sister of the most popular girl in school decided to latch on to him -of all people- and drag him into the open. Well damn.
1. Prologue

Jaune strived to be unnoticed.

Someone who your gaze would pass over and you wouldn't even remember him in a deep mediation if you were asked to recall his face.

He stuck to the shadows, slipped into crowds and kept his head down, and to his delight, it worked. No one ever approached him, and he could safely make his way out of the cesspit of interaction that was high school. It was an art really, anyone who tries too hard to hide will get drawn out, if by accident or pure chance, and then everybody knows they exist and try to pull them (him) into things. So Jaune made enough effort to keep his world in order. He wasn't unsociable, nor was he out loud and boisterous, he was quiet but not in the way that makes one seem timid and easy to bully, staying average to stay hidden. He was always nice to the counselors, playing the school workers like fiddles. He got good grades and kept out of anything that might make him stand out.

So he couldn't play his guitar, he could play pretty well he didn't want people to try to badger him about that.

He toned down his ability to sing like a star if anyone knew that... well he rather he didn't.

Don't even try to ask anyone to a dance, he didn't want that being found.

He even avoided the track field for a year because he was fast and loved to sprint and if the coaches knew that... *shudder*

So it figures that after three years of high school spent in relatively content loneliness, one unprecedented variable would enter the equation and throw him into a maelstrom of actually being seen.

* * *

><p>I blinked blearily as the sun burned my eyes.<p>

"Go away." I grumbled as I turned over.

I wanted to blow up the sun, stupid thing always hits me in the eyes because of my window. I bought blinds and my mother freaking tore them off.

"Your room needs more light." she claimed, smiling all the time.

Fuck you mom.

**~REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET~**

I sighed as the alarm blared in my ears and I flailed blindly to shut it off.

There was a loud clack and the irritating blare of the damned black plastic brick (my clock) cut off mid-blare; I sighed in relief as I burrowed further under the covers, ignoring the sound of my door opening.

"Jaune! Get up!" My mother said, gently shaking me and running her hand through my hair.

Grrrrr, evil has the voice and touch of an angel.

Goddammit, I might as well get up, my summer break was over the moment the damned alarm began to blare.

I sighed as I rubbed my eyes and sat up from under my warm and comfortable covers and rose from my safe bed. I got up and my feet softly slid across the floor as I trudged my way to my bathroom. My sisters were bickering over the other bathrooms (thank Monty my parents knew I would need my own bathroom), which made me chuckle softly. I yawned and tried to shake off the shroud of grogginess that was making me all slow as I entered the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

I stared in the mirror for a moment as I saw my reflection.

Shaggy blonde hair framed my face and slightly dazed, ocean blue eyes met mine. Objectively, I have been told that I was fairly attractive in a cute/handsome boyish way.

Ahhh, the perfect Aryan face.

I wanted to break the mirror.

Why couldn't I have brown hair and dark brown eyes? Why can't I be blessed with the looks that helped a introverted sociopath like me fade into the background?

I sighed and shook my head.

Life was unfair as unfair could get.

Oh well, at least I managed to be a wallflower in presence anyway.

I pulled off my shirt and threw on my workout clothes as I swished some mouthwash in my mouth, waiting until two minutes passed.

I spat the mouthwash out in the sink and headed to the back-room to get a work-out in. Having a normally healthy body helped you stay hidden, you stay a wallflower if you look just fit enough to be considered average and you're not a tub-o-lard waddling about.

After that I threw my sweaty clothes in washing hamper in my room and took a nice hot shower, letting my body's burn fade under the impact of the hot water. I brushed and mouth-washed again before I got dressed in the standard getup for the average teen. White shirt. Black zip-up hoodie. Blue jeans. I checked over my bag and heaved it over one shoulder, got all my items (keys, wallet, id, drivers license and the like). I made my way downstairs and popped a piece of bread in the toaster, waited for it, buttered it and made my way out the door after clenching it between my teeth.

I left with the sun on my back and the wind humming contentedly in my ear as I left my house.

I didn't know what would happen until it began.

I never knew that my solitude was going to end so soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Pairing Poll for this story is on my profile.**

**Also I planned to get this out on thanksgiving but my muse fell silent, so sorry about that.**

**So, belated Happy Thanksgiving.**

**Inspirational music for this chapter: Five Nights at Freddy's theme (I don't what to say other than that I am a messed-up little psycho)**

**Jaune may seem a bit OOC but that is because he isn't exactly the same Jaune we all know and have mixed feelings about (I have met my fair share of Jaune haters).**

**-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

><p>I let my gaze slowly travel across the cafeteria as I bit again into the slice of pizza I bought for lunch. It was important to analyze the situation of cafeteria lunchroom to see if anything was really new or had changed. If anything had changed I should've been able to see it, my memory was awesome like that. The first two or three weeks I could ignore the freshmen, they had just gotten here and they wouldn't be integrated into the high-school groove yet. So far things were seeming normal, I was given the average two foot wide birth of someone who you didn't know, so that was good. Popular people were sticking together and the regular groups were also present, so the norm was established.<p>

I chewed slowly as I finished of the last of the pizza and got up, taking a gulp of the soda I had bought. I yanked my bag out from under the lunch-table and swung it onto my back as I stretched. I made my way out shifting out of the way of a group of people walking in my direction and headed to the yard. The schoolyard was big to accommodate everyone, enough to ensure that they had at least a spot to sit. I always chose to sit near or on the bleachers of the baseball field, which was actually a lot less occupied than some might think. People shied away subconsciously from the buildings and structures to absorb as much of the sun and freedom from the school learning as they could.

I placed my bag down on the seat next to me and leaned back, throwing a arm over my face and shielding my eyes from the sun. I took out my headphones and placed the in my ears before playing some music. I hummed under my breath and kept tabs on the time. Since people were usually in the main courtyard, the only people who would pass by were the occasionally teacher or student. Neither noticed I was here, so that was that.

* * *

><p>About a week after that lunch and I was just getting back into my school groove, I had...<p>

'Trouble'.

Something pretty bad, but it wasn't getting noticed, so that was fine...

But...

Naturally, most people would be ecstatic for the school day to end on a Friday so they could go home.

Normally, I was.

Not today.

Why?

Simple.

My counselor.

Now, don't get me wrong, I don't hate her, nor do I like her. She's kinda like that person you see at the same place when you go somewhere, you greet them, maybe trade some small talk and then leave when you can.

Of course, when most people think of a counselor, they think of someone sensitive and kind.

That was NOT the case with Ms. Glynda Goodwitch.

I would have been more comfortable in a stare down with a hungry tiger than this lady. Stern and strict, she should have been placed in the disciplinarian job. God knows what possessed Principal Ozpin to make her part of the councilor program. I mean on most days I told I was fine and put up the clueless high school stereotype, but then it turned out she watched me when I was at lunch for the past week and noticed how I never talked with anyone. It bothered her because dear Ms. Goodwitch was friends with my mother, and my mom was outgoing and nice and I was her polar opposite.

Again, fuck you mom.

So she called my parents, who said they knew, which she didn't like, yada yada yada yada yada blah.

So in the end, my parents were getting called in order to talk to my counselor and how to get me more... involved in general life.

Goddammit.

So on Friday, I typed away on my Ipad, reading a few online stories and manga when my mom walked in to Ms. Goodwitch's office (she had other teachers steer me here from my locker, for god's sakes woman!).

I scowled, "Dad ditched didn't he?"

She nodded, hiding a smirk.

"Goddammit." I groaned, "Well whatever, lets get this stupid talk over with."

Mom sighed, "You could at least make an effort to make friends."

I rolled my eyes, "Mom you said you'd back off, so please. Do that."

Ms. Goodwitch coughed into her hand, "Ahem, Mr. Arc, behave."

I scratched the back of my head slipping seamlessly back into my clueless persona, "Ah, sorry then. Oh and call me Jaune, Mr. Arc is my dad."

Goodwitch narrowed her eyes, apparently she didn't like the fact I had been lying about who I was for three years straight.

Sore loser you are, Ms. Goodwitch.

"So Glynda," my Mom cut it, "what is the problem?"

"Jaune is not spending time with any of his peers, his teachers noticed that he chooses to go solo in all of his projects and is alone practically all the time. While I had not noticed, Mr. Arc - as in Jaune's father and your husband - had called and informed me of his son's slight loner status and said - and I quote - 'No self-respecting man should go through his high-school without making out with a pretty girl and having a fun time while being a rebellious teen towards his family.'" She said, lips twitching as though about to smile.

My jaw dropped.

My mother began to giggle into her hand.

"I am going to murder him." I growled.

My mother took a deep breath to compose herself and smiled, "So what would you suggest, Glynda?"

"Well, Jaune, do you want to join any clubs or extracurricular activities?" Glynda asked, pulling out a file that was titled 'clubs'.

"Not in the slightest." I mumbled, scheming and planning to strangle my dad.

"Jaune stop planning to strangle your dad." Mom reprimands, shooting me a sharp look.

"How did you-"

"Women's intuition."

That sounded about right.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like several hours of me arguing (which was really me whining and getting increasingly more petty [no, I am not above being petty]) Glynda (FINALLY) agreed to a compromise of sorts.<p>

"Since you adamantly refuse to do anything that has to do with social interaction, I am putting you on the list for student guide." She said.

"What the heck is that?" I asked, "The only guides I know of are the teacher that lead visiting groups of kids and occasional student council member tagging along."

Glynda pushed her glasses up her nose as she passed me a file, "Occasionally we have a student who are exceedingly bright. They have their schedule changed and join the higher classes, basically someone who skips a grade. Since we just happen to have one student who we believe should graduate into the senior class rather than the sophomore class, I am going to delegate her guidance to you."

My mom smiled, "That sounds low-key enough for you Jaune."

She was right. showing some person around and then letting them run off into the minefield that was normal high school was far from difficult, I just had to make sure the variables were in my favor.

I bit my lip, "Who is it?"

"Ruby Rose."

My jaw dropped.

"No! NO! NOOO! Anyone but her, not her, never her, oh god why of all the people in the world would you give me her to lead around? Don't give me her please, I can't, don't do this to me!" I begged desperately.

Even the usually unflappable Goodwitch was taken aback at my horror, "What? What is wrong with her?"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHOSE LITTLE SISTER SHE IS?!" I cried, "YEARS OF MY METICULOUS LIFESTYLE WILL BE UTTERLY DESTROYED!"

"Ms. Xiao Long?" Glynda sounded puzzled, "What could she possibly do to you?"

I took a deep breath, "Overprotective does not even BEGIN to describe how much she cares for Ruby! It was bad enough that Ruby had little to no male contact as a freshmen, now that she'll be in the senior class and will be around Yang that much more, Yang will probably castrate any guy and/or girl - if possible - who might accidentally breach her breathing space! She'll kill me and I'll be found two week later in the sewage pipes as a decaying corpse!"

If Glynda were even a bit less disciplined she would have shivered at the mental image, "Jaune, I am sure you are overreacting."

I growled under my breath, "I will do that for anyone else, please not her."

"It's just for a week." My mother coaxed.

I blanched, "I thought it was for two days! Do you want to send me to my death?!"

Glynda stood up and slammed her hands on the desk, tired of my protests.

My hopes plummeted.

"I am sorry Jaune, but you will be Ms. Rose's guide, you agreed to be a guide and that is that."

* * *

><p>"Hey son, how was school?" My dad called, probably expecting a small tantrum.<p>

I was fucking pissed.

Does he know what he has done?

He has ruined years.

YEARS.

So much effort keeping hidden, not coming out, staying in the shadows to keep away so that I don't have to deal with other people.

All of it undone because of my dad.

So. Fucking. Pissed.

I made my way into the living room, my mom trying to grab me to pull me aside. I slapped her hand away before it had come close. Being able to melt into a crowd had forced me to learn how to look out of my peripherals, dodge oncoming people; I had gained a lot of skills I never would have had otherwise. She blinked, not expecting me to have reacted.

I stomped up to him, agitation clear, "What the hell dad?! I don't need you to interfere in my life, I can live however the hell I choose to! I don't need you or Mom butting in!"

He blinked as he took in how utterly furious I was, he wasn't expecting that.

He sighed, "Jaune... look, I kno-"

I went for the jugular, rule of the jungle.

"Spare me your 'this is for your own good' crap!" I yelled, "You fucked up everything! Do you enjoy hurting me dad?! Is that it? You like hurting your kids? Is that all you're good for? You suck at dealing with me, so leave me alone! My god, who the hell do you fucking think you are?"

My dad flinched, looking hurt.

That was a low blow, and I knew it, me and my sisters were my dad's entire world. He had given up a lot so that we could spend time together. To accuse him of hurting his own kids would be asking for punishment.

I still was pissed, him looking sorry wasn't helping, "You don't know me, you never did! So keep your good ideas to yourself you idiot!"

There was a sharp sound as suddenly my face stung and my mom was next to me, hand raised and eyes bright with anger, "Jaune!"

I couldn't bear to be there, I was in the wrong and so were they, I didn't need to deal with this.

I pushed past his frozen form (as hard as I could) and stomped up into my room, "Thanks for ruining everything Dad! You've done a fan-fucking-tastic job!"

I flung my bag into my desk chair so hard it tipped over and fell with a loud 'clack', then I kicked the door closed with all my pent up rage, making sure the doorframe rattled loudly. I guess all that exercise was good for something.

I was so pissed.

I needed to get out and DO something, my precious state of mind was completely off course and my emotions were running wild. I gripped the sides of my head and flung myself face-first into the bed, letting out a utterly angry scream that sounded like a muffled moan. My mind was given a starburst of clarity as to what to do right now.

I needed to run.

Run hard.

Just get away from this place for a while.

I yanked off my shirt and patted my jeans down to make sure I had my keys and everything. I tied my hoodie around my waist after putting on an A-shirt (short for athletic shirt). I picked up my iPod and clamped my headphones over my ears before setting it onto my playlist of exercise music and strapping it to my arm.

I made my way down the stairs, ignoring my father and mother, both of whom watched me with worried looks.

When I stepped outside my door, I took a moment to jump in place, stretch, and loosen the kinks running throughout my body.

Then I took off.

I sprinted as hard as I could, feet pounding against the ground and wind caressing my face like my mother when I was a child. I laughed in spite of the anger and let all my melancholy melt and disperse in the breeze. I slid through the throngs of people like water, barely even brushing their clothing as I dashed. They gasped or stumbled but my adrenaline coursed through my veins, I saw every movement and adjusted my steps accordingly, slipping in between by millimeters. Soon I found my path looking familiar and saw the park in the distance, I had been coming here - for moments when I needed to get away - for a long time.

I lunged over the low rock fence and landed in a roll before bursting back into a sprint. People watched with wide eyes as I ran down the rock paths and winding trails. My breath was coming in short pants and my legs and chest burned. It wasn't enough, I need to go faster. I pushed harder and harder, my vision began to blur into hues and blobs of color, sweat poured down my body as I strained until I couldn't feel anymore. I felt my legs begin to give out and slowed my sprint into a run, then into a jog, then into a walk, then finally slumped back against a tree and slid down onto my butt. I rested my head on my knees and let my burning muscles ache.

I felt a little better.

I should've known it was too good to last.

"You're really fast! I never seen anyone run that fast for so long, and you went even faster at the end!" A cheerful voice said.

I looked up into the face of a girl with black hair that as probably dyed red at the ends, she was wearing a red and black jogging outfit and bent over to inspect me. I instinctively jerked my head back so I could gain some breathing room.

"Um... thanks?"

"I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose!"

I paled.

Oh crap.


	3. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**

* * *

><p>Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Did I punch an an invisible fairy or something? Did I crush a seven leaf clover under my foot? Did I somehow sacrifice my life's peace for eternal happiness in heaven or whatever without knowing? I wasn't even beginning to be mentally prepared for this!<p>

Damn you, Dad!

Damn you to the fiery pits of hell!

She was still staring at me expectantly.

"I'm Jaune." I replied quietly.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!"

"Um, thanks? Likewise?"

No one ever said I was a riveting conversationalist.

She sat down next to me as though she had been my friend for the longest time.

Personal space, Rose! You heard of it?

"So what's with the running like a demon was after you?" She inquired curiously.

"Um... I like track and field, so I like to practice." I said quietly, sweating bullets.

"Me too!" She said, pleased, "I was hoping to join track and field for my school team! I'm pretty fast!"

"That's... good." I commented lamely.

Oh god why me?

"Are you okay? you look like you expect someone to come and stab you in the neck." She asked glancing around.

That would preferable, Rose.

"I actually have to go, got stuff to do, just wanted to get a quick run in." I babbled quickly, forcing myself to my legs.

Ow, they still burn a bit.

"Huh? Oh, okay." she said looking a bit confused as she stood up, "Do you mind if I join you?"

What?

You have to be kidding me! We've barely known each other for more than half a minute.

"Uh, that really unnecessary! I can make it home on my own." I tried to gently tell her to leave me alone.

"Come on, won't it be more fun if you had someone to talk to?" She replied.

"Well I was planning on listening to some music." I said gesturing to my headphones, inwardly panicking.

She pouted at this, "But I'm bored."

How is that my problem?

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be? What about your house?" I asked instead.

She frowned at this, "I needed to get away from them all for a bit."

I could relate, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Oh, sorry for asking then." I said.

She blinked, "Most people would of said why, aren't you curious?"

I shrugged, "I don't count myself among most people, and it's your business, not mine."

She smiled, "Your interesting."

I blinked but smiled without humor, "I rather be boring then. See you."

She echoed the sentiment as I jogged out of the park, the faster I left the better.

* * *

><p>When I got back to my house my mom and dad were nowhere to be seen so I made my way back up the stairs to my room and took a quick shower before starting on my homework. About halfway through my math worksheet, there was a knock on my door.<p>

"Jaune? It's me." My dad said.

"..." He'd better not say he wanted to talk.

"Look son... I'm sorry, I should't have bothered you and how you do things, it's just... I worry about how closed off you are. You barely spend any time with anyone and whenever you do go out it's purely for exercise." he rambled, "I know you think it's for the best, but everyone - even your sisters - thinks this isn't healthy. You only come out of your room for meals or walks these days."

I sighed and put down my pencil and turned to face the door, "Dad... I told you before, don't meddle in my life. I get that you worry about me, but in all honesty, you had no right to do this without asking me. It's my life, If I want to make friends or stay in my room, that isn't something you get to decide for me. Now if your apology is done, I have work to do and don't want to be interrupted."

I heard my dad heave a sigh and I turned back to my worksheet, and put in my earbuds as an extra precaution, I didn't want to have to respond to anyone.

* * *

><p>When I finally woke up the next day to the blaring of my alarm clock, I wondered that if I fell back asleep or stayed in bed, no one would bother me.<p>

Of course that's never the case.

There was a knocking sound on my door and my mother's voice said, "Jaune, get up."

I grumbled at her displeased tone, if I didn't get up my mom would come in and shake me, after that she would dump water on my head, neither of those possible eventualities were tame enough to make me miss out on school. I heaved myself out of bed and rubbed my eyes as and followed my morning routine, before scarfing down a quick breakfast which consisted of milk and toast. I made a sandwich, filled a thermos with some warmed up soup, and grabbed a water bottle from the pantry as a substitute for lunch I was probably going to miss. I was about to head out the door when a hand came down on my shoulder.

I turned to see my mom, lightly glaring at me.

I inwardly scoffed, outwardly I raised an disinterested eyebrow, "So you gonna tell me I need to apologize? Maybe I'm grounded? Cut my allowance?"

She frowned, "You were out of line with your father yesterday."

"So was he. And you as well for that matter."

"We're your parents." She said

"Neither of you said you would bother me, you said you would back off, and instead you stepped right in. I'm not apologizing." I retorted, "You didn't ask for my opinion."

"We shouldn't have to and we only want what's best for you."

"Which was the only reason I told you the truth about my not having any friends, if you thought I was a shut-in before, well I don't even want to deal with you two more than humanly possible." I replied flippantly, "You want to go on a 'family outing', you can leave me out of it."

She winced and I shook her hand off before walking out the door and closing it behind me. I looked at the sky and took a deep breath before trekking towards Signal High and my impending doom.

I knew I was acting like a child throwing a tantrum, but I was still angry. They broke their word, and I generally disliked people who lie out of principal. As much as they were my parents, they weren't exempt, if it were a small lie, it would be forgive and forget, but screwing me over like this was horribly low for them. It would take a miracle for me to forgive them. I sighed and scrubbed a hand over my face before putting on my usual mask and slipping in the doors. I nearly walked way as I saw my worst nightmares already coming true.

Yang Xiao Long.

It was bad enough she knew that Ruby was going to be escorted by someone today, the fact she was looking for said person was bad. She sat in the Foyer, eyes scanning the hall critically, the best thing about being invisible to normal people was, no one could get a bead on me. She had no clue who I was or what I looked like, where I hang out or what I did; so she had to make do with looking for posture. Fortunately I knew what she looked for, hunched over position, trying not to draw attention, and sloppily skirting around her. All of which were newbie mistakes in trying to hide from someone. If you acted like you were hiding, you were bound to be found out.

Instead, I casually walked into a moving group of people and acted as if nothing was wrong, I slipped around them like water and never made to step in between a conversation. People naturally scooted slightly out of my way and I calmly walked through them, easily sidestepping and maneuvering through the small crowd. I made my way into the side hall and noticed the second line of defense.

The office.

No doubt Ruby was inside waiting for her escort, however Pyrrha Nikos and Blake Belladonna were both standing at the doorway that was a slight bit away for the office that led to the cafeteria. If I was any less observant, I wouldn't have noticed how both of their eyes flicked from looking to each other to glancing at the door to the office. Most likely, they were doing Yang a favor and going to tell her what person walked in out of the office. I needed to throw them off my trail so I could avoid suspicion.

I sighed and made my way to the office only to sit on one of the chairs outside before pulling one of my reading book out of my bag and flipping it open to the latest page. From my peripheral vision, I could see the girls watch me for a moment before turning back to whatever conversation they were having. Good, they decided I wasn't there for Ruby. I waited there for another minute before perking up as though I had been called and stuffing my book back inside my bag and walking inside the office.

Ruby was in there looking worried and bored as she tapped away on her IPad. When she saw me her jaw dropped.

"Jaune?"

I sighed and tried to smile, "Sup?"

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me you attended Signal?"<p>

"You never asked."

"You could have brought it up!"

"Why would I? The only bit of our conversation containing school was your want to join the track and field team this year."

"Fine... Oh why don't you join the track and field team? Your super fast! You'd be captain for sure!"

Several people glanced over in interest.

I winced, "Not so loud! I don't like competing that much, it's just not my thing okay? Besides it takes more than speed to be a captain."

She frowned.

Leading Ruby around was painfully damaging to my incognito personality at the very least, everybody stared at the two of us as she chattered at a mile a minute. I had to act like a normal person so that she wouldn't pick up on how isolated I was, I could tell Ruby was just as observant as Yang, and that could be very bad. She was a bit annoyed that I hadn't told her that I attended Signal High but she conceded that I had no reason to. I saw Yang glaring at me out of the corner of my eye and fought back a shiver as we walked by, Ruby suddenly picking up her pace as she noticed her sister.. When I got to my seat in my first class - which happened to be math - I pulled up a guest seat and let Ruby have my desk. She thanked me while I mutter 'It's no problem' under my breath and balanced a binder and notebook on my knee. When the teacher introduced Ruby, she smiled and waved, receiving a few small hellos and waved in return.

Fortunately nobody so much as glanced at me.

I made my way over to the next class which was American History and sat down.

Fortunately, this class had more than enough spare seats with desks so I was able to secure one for myself.

Unfortunately, This class had a certain blond as a classmate.

Yang Xiao Long walked over as I lay out my utensils and stood in front of my desk. Ruby was making to get out of her chair.

"Yang! Can you n-"

"Just a minute sis, I just need to speak with Jaune Arc."

I looked up, "Um hello? Is something wrong Miss Xiao Long?"

Her smile screamed 'you'd better be careful'. I fought not to show a sign of my discomfort. Dealing with someone like Yang meant you had to not be afraid of her, if you were she would chew you up and spit you out like a piece of gum. Showing any distress or even avoiding eye-contact was a critical mistake that mustn't be done. Of course, looking into her narrowed lilac eyes was much easier said than done.

"Actually I was hoping you could speak with me for a moment." She said.

I shrugged casually, "I'd like to, but class starts in two minutes and I am not totally ready for it, I am sure you can talk to me later."

Yang smile turned into a scowl for a brief moment and I prayed I didn't flinch.

She glared for a moment and tuned on her heel, "Fine at lunch then."

I waited for her to be out of hearing range before slumping slightly.

Ruby leaned over, "Are you okay?"

I let out a long breath, "Quite the caretaker you have there."

She looked down and frowned heavily, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "S'not your fault. She just wants to protect you."

Ruby's expression suddenly turned fierce and her resemblance to an irate Yang Xiao Long made me draw back, "I know that," she hissed, "but maybe she needs to know that I don't need protecting! It's like being smothered and I can't talk to anyone because they are afraid of her! I get that she loves me and I love her back, but I need room! I just wish she could see that but she just doesn't get it!" Ruby ranted.

I blinked in surprise and Ruby's eyes widened as she rocked back in her seat hands over her mouth.

"Sorry!" she squeaked.

I hid my smile in my hand but I couldn't entirely smother the chuckles, "I think I can see why you two are sisters."

Ruby flushed, "Don't laugh at me!"

I smirked, false as it was, the situation was amusing.

* * *

><p>At lunch I showed Ruby the lunch line and made my way over to the bathrooms with a quick "I'll be back".<p>

I entered and splashed my face with ice cold water before leaning heavily over the tap and breathing slowly. I was exhausted. Acting normal was hard enough, having to answer Ruby all the time was making it doubly so. What was worse, Ruby had somehow declared herself to be my friend. I couldn't tell her to bugger off, since that would bring Yang down on my head with her full wrath. And that was just too troublesome to even begin to contemplate.

I let the chills of the cold water drip off my nose and hair for a minute before drying my face and going back outside.

Then, I felt my shirt get grabbed and my bag slipped off my shoulder to the ground.

God FUCKING dammit.

I was swung into the wall and Yang was glaring at me, and despite my better judgement I glared back, "Gah! What the hell Xiao Long?!"

She glared at me, "Okay, buster, I am going to make one thing very clear for you, touch Ruby and your dead. I don't care if you 'had no intention' or 'she isn't your type'. You even make her frown, you answer to me!"

I had expected this to be the message, but to be honest I expected something more civilized, of course this was Yang's little sis.

I blinked and laughed mockingly,"Now I get it! I totally get it! It's really no wonder Ruby cannot stand having you around! You could just have pulled me aside, but apparently you can't communicate on any other level than violent threatening!"

Yang blinked before heaving me up and lifting me up off the floor with more force than necessary, "What the hell do you mean, you jackass?!"

I gritted my teeth, "Was I speaking in code or something? You heard me!" I growled.

I was no fighter, not even by a long shot, but one advantage to having a fit body was being able to at least push Yang away if things got to bad, already my brain was working overtime as I planned what to do if she got anymore violent. I would probably grab my bag and run, after all I was fast and it wasn't that odd to have one or two altercations happen at lunch everyday.

It is high school after all.

"If you are such an awesome sister, than maybe rather than decide what's best for Ruby, you can talk with her and get her feelings on the matter, rather than decide for yourself!" I snarled angrily, the pain in my neck and back becoming increasingly annoying, "Surprising isn't it? She can't even look at you because she knows you love her and she hopes you'll back off a bit, but instead you become even more overbearing! Your smothering her and you don't even realize it! Personally, if it were up to me, I would leave you to be a crappy sister, but since Ruby is probably more inclined to hang around me than you if I don't do something, I am going to try to give you advice to get your act together!"

I smacked her hands off my shirt and dropped lightly back onto my feet. I brushed my shirt off and picked up my bag from where I discarded it when I was grabbed.

"Have a nice day." I said, smiling a wide fake smile.

I walked out straight to run into Ruby, who had been waiting by the wall, half-terrified, half-indignant.

"Why did you say that!" she wailed angrily after following me.

O' GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!

* * *

><p>I made my way to the side of one of the buildings, not my usual spot, but it was normal enough as other people were around.<p>

I half-scowled,half-sighed, "Look Ruby, it was either I keep getting bothered by Yang, you eventually break the news to her after mustering up enough backbone, or she keeps smothering you. I think I chose the best option, you didn't have to face her with the problem, she let me go for at least a while, and hopefully you two can talk about it without getting into an argument. If I were you, I would start planning what to say to her."

Ruby blinked, digesting my rebuttal, "W-why would I need to practice what to say?"

I tiredly scrubbed a hand through my hair as I sat against one of the school walls and pulled out my lunch, "I am not going to lie Ruby, you don't exactly strike me so much as the person to think before you speak Ruby -"

"Hey!"

"- so what i am saying is you'll probably blurt out whatever answer you think is satisfactory. If any reading material I peruse in my free time has any merit, it'll dissolve into an argument if yang picks up on that, which she most certainly will. Try to come off as mature, she may actually be inclined to leave you alone for a bit."

When the hell did I have to become a relationship counselor? Granted, having several sisters who argued frequently enough for me to get a rather good idea on how to respond to each of the plethora of arguments that sisters might have was an advantage, I did not sign up for this.

"Well then can you help me plan what to say?" she inquired, looking at me with a sort of determined hopefulness.

Ugh.

* * *

><p><strong>I need a beta for my chapters.<strong>

**I am not gonna lie I could go over a chapter a million times and still have mistakes, so I need someone capable and adept at the finer art of proofreading.**

**Anyone want to help?**

**-Y.A.R.N.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N.**

**Sup guys? :D**

**Anyway you guys are probably wondering why Jaune is a bit more of a cynic and swearing like it's going out of style. If you're not wondering well... here is the reason anyway.**

**He's acting a bit like me when I was in high school and I was being a loner ( I often had a running monologue with swearing running at all times), BUT deep down he is the still caring and loving Jaune we know, life just has to trigger his soft spots plus he will grow more compassionate.**

**Not gonna lie, I had a 'bit' of a cynical depression back then, and even today I am struggling with it (sometimes I want to slip on my way down the stairs and snap my neck or 'accidentally' trip off my roof). I am not asking for pity or 'hope you feel better's - though those are nice and very much appreciated (not so much the pity, but the 'hope you get better's) - I am just using my attitude as a base for his personality. Now, I realize that you guys may not agree with my portrayal or think I may be hamming it up too much. I am truly sorry if you feel that way, it isn't my intention to do a bad job and I do hope you still enjoy the story and continue to read. If you don't want to, I am not going to plead with you. It's you're life, you're choices, and I have no right to beg for your views or acceptance.**

**Thank You!**

**-Y.A.R.N.**

**P.S. I am not seeing a doctor and have no intention of seeing one, I can handle it.**

**P.P.S. Merry Christmas and/or Christmas Eve! (Depending on when this comes out)**

**Poll info on the bottom.**

* * *

><p><span>JAUNE POV<span>

I dropped into my bed with a sigh and tossed my bag in the general direction of my desk, forgoing my usual pattern of greeting my parents and even grabbing a quick snack from one of the cupboards.

I was too tired.

"Oh fuck me..." I groaned.

I wanted the world to stop spinning so I could get off, because I sure as hell I didn't want to stay. I didn't sign up for this! I didn't want friends, I didn't want to be seen, I don't care about being alone! I cherished my solitude, and now it was going to be ripped away from me. For better or worse, Ruby Rose had decided to be my friend, and that entailed a slew of things I just didn't want to deal with. The first being her overprotective sister. Then her sister's posse, which were popular kids I was NOT comfortable interacting with. And lastly - because my luck was just that bad - any jealous jerk-wad who wanted in on the group to hit on the girls (who were undeniably attractive) would attack me as proxy!

First and foremost I'll start with the calmest guy of the group, the unflappable Lie Ren. Smart and collected (also favoring the color green and having a pink strip in his hair) he is usually the voice of reason within the group, and many a girl admire him for his quiet and reserved feel. The gossip mill says he is 'together-together' with Nora Valkyrie (despite her continuous denials that they were), the orange-haired cheerleading captain who gives the word excitable a whole new meaning. She is kind and somewhat... off, but most of the time she means well and has a strange obsession with breaking things. Blake Belladonna was a charming, book-loving, quiet bibliophile with long wavy raven hair that went almost down to the small of her back and amber eyes that were almost terrifying when she was mad. Then we have the honest-to-god, red-haired goddess Pyrrha Nikos, almost as much of a prodigy as Ruby is, she has more than a fair few admirers in the school (there was even a rumor of a club at the school dedicated solely to her). Intelligent, kind, well-spoken, and helpful, she seemed to be a bit lonely for the first half of her freshman year until she met Nora who dragged her into the group. Then we have Weiss Schnee, who is the poster child for rich, (public) snobbery, and posh(without the posh accent). She was a go-getter, striving to be the best and had a bit of a rivalry with Pyrrha when it came to grades. I had a bit of a crush when I first saw her (amazing voice, silver-white hair, sky blue eyes, and pushy personality), but squashed it under the heel of realistic expectations and grew out of it. It was a small crush after all, and was easy to forget. Then there was the laid-back and suave Neptune, whose hair was a natural blue (the teachers didn't believe it, but hen they met his mother who had blue hair...so they had no choice), more than a few girls had the hots for him, as well as a certain white-haired girl - if the rumors were to be believed. Next on our list is Sun Wukong, almost ADHD in his demeanor, he enjoys pranks and seems to have quite the attraction to a certain bibliophile. If there was a harebrained scheme that involved calculated mischief, then Sun was at its head (the guy LIVES for the fallout of the prank). Then there was the calm, cool, and more intimidating than I would like to admit Coco, who wears sunglasses and made men sweat for trying to pick on her cousin Velvet - an adorable (big brown eyes and long brown hair) slip of a girl who was a bit low in the self-confidence department.

Then of course Yang and (the soon to be inducted) Ruby were the last and definitely not least.

I might have to hang out with them.

You know, unless Ruby would forget me.

The chances of which were astronomically small.

Even more due to the fact that today was the first of five days of leading her around.

And she clung closer to me than the symbiotic goo on spiderman...

I was going to get a tumor if I kept thinking about this...

I had to spend the rest of my lunch instructing Ruby on how to handle someone like Yang, and the first step was not backing down. I made sure to emphasize that it wasn't supposed to be a argument, just a discussion. Ruby seemed a bit hesitant, but I told her she could handle it. I had spent the rest of the day leading her around and explaining the classes and by the end of the day, she was pretty confident. Yang scowled at me and dragged her away as she yelped an apology. I sighed and walked home.

Which brings me back to the present and me currently considering whether or not if I jumped out the window I could make it look like an accident.

"Goddammit..." I growled.

I sighed and got up, I still had homework to do and frankly I was going to need a lot of rest to survive the week.

I cycled the songs to relaxing genre and the tension wired throughout my body began to uncoil as I began to read the chapter of 1984, frankly the book wasn't too appealing, but it was rather immersive and thought provoking. Especially since it was about what people would normally consider a backwards society. Then again, perspective dictates interpretation, to the people in the book, they would look at the world now and be horrified. How could we function the way we were? With so many words that were roughly meaning the same thing and everybody allowed to think however thy wanted to? Were we insane? Where was the control over the people? How could any semblance of order be maintained?

It was another question that humanity shouldn't dwell on, as my teacher had once said in class, Democracy is a shitty government... at least until you look around and see how bad all the others are too.

I finished the required reading and moved onto my other homework assignments, letting my mind and body work on auto pilot as I tried to fathom the shitstorm my life was becoming. I still had no idea of how to get out of my situation. I could only hope that Ruby was having more success with Yang than I was having with my life at the moment.

* * *

><p><span>RUBY POV<span>

I drummed my fingers on my desk and toyed idly with my red-tipped hair, chewing my lip as I dreaded the next few moments of my life.

Yang wanted to to talk to me!

What do I do?!

I groaned and lay my head on my desk, wishing I had asked Jaune about how to get rid of the gut-twisting anxiety rather than about what to say. Not that what he told wasn't helpful, but no amount of prep-talking was going to be able to help me in this situation! I was so dead!

There was a quick knock at the door and I sat up before Yang pushed open the door with a quick, "Hey sis!"

"Hi Yang." I replied, doing my best to not let my worry seep into my voice.

Yang stepped into my room and sat on my bed the spring giving a small creak and she huffed contentedly, "How was your first day?"

"It was alright, Jaune was pretty nice!" I replied.

Yang frowned at this, of course I would have if I were in her position, When I came Jaune had just told her to get her act together, Jaune didn't exactly make a sterling impression to Yang. In all fairness, Jaune probably hadn't done anything to warrant being yanked into the air by his collar.

I gulped and took a quick, calming breath, recalling Jaune's advice...

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>[FLASHBACK]<strong>_

I sat down in front of Jaune who pulled out his Ipad and began quietly working, I could have sworn I saw him smirking.

"..."

"..."

"*ahem*"

"..."

"*AHEM AHEM*"

"..."

"Jaune!" I hissed.

He chuckled but looked up, "Alright, alright... So, you want my advice on how to talk to Yang about giving you some room?"

I nodded, "You can help right? I don't think I can do this on my own..."

Jaune sighed and leaned back in the chair he was in, "Well, I never had this talk, so I can't give you a personal review... But," He interjected as I started to panic, "I do have seven sisters and more often than naught, we have had our fair share of arguments ranging from serious to silly."

I sighed in relief, "Don't scare me! I thought you were going to be utterly useless!"

He raised a sardonically amused eyebrow but shrugged, "I'll try to be more helpful then, anyway first piece of advice, there is no textbook way of talking to family. They want to do what's best, and sometimes that makes them lose sight of what you really want. We both know Yang has a 'I-do-what-I-want-personality' so we are going to have to be careful. First, don't point out how you're fifteen, that never works."

**[FLASHBACK END]**

* * *

><p>A.N. From this point, brackets a.k.a '<strong><em><span>[words]<span>_**' are Jaune's advice to Ruby.

* * *

><p>Yang leaned forwards, "So your pal Jaune seemed to think that I haven't been a very good older sis. Something that YOU apparently said. So care to enlighten me?"<p>

**_[She will intimidate you. DO NOT GIVE IN. Try to explain how she can give some space, but don't be bitter, try to talk it out nicely. Maybe even explain to her how you love her but she has been troublesome.]_**

I took a deep breath, "Yang, I love you a lot, okay? But he's right, I did tell him that you have been... kinda... overbearing."

Yang blinked in shock, a flicker of hurt darting through her eyes.

**_[She may be shocked, hurt, or even angry, but talk and don't let her get in a word edgewise! She rant and not let you talk if she gets a foothold.]_**

"Don't get me wrong!" I pleaded, clasping her hands as she made to open her mouth, "You are an amazing older sister! Really! I couldn't have hoped for a better one! But Yang, I need to make my way through life! I can't depend on you forever! I'm not saying it isn't okay to depend on you, but I shouldn't have to!"

Yang looked dumfounded, to be fair, she probably hadn't seen this coming from me of all people.

**_[If she is shocked, then let her take a moment to get her bearings.]_**

Yang shook her head, "Wait, hold on. What are you talking about with me being overbearing? I'm not!"

**_[If she doesn't get it pose a question that'll make her think.]_**

"Yang how many friends did have my freshman year?" I inquired.

She drew up at this, a gleam in her eye "Plenty! Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss, Coco, Neptune, Sun, and Velvet! They were all your friends Ruby!"

I shook my head, "No Yang. They were YOUR friends, not mine! I like Nora, and I would call her my friend at best, and Weiss was kinda strict but she likes me a bit in a funny way. Blake was really nice too, but they weren't really my friends!"

**_[Don't go off on a rant, you'll only make Yang feel worse, just point out the main issues.]_**

I scooted away on my chair and pulled my knees up to my chest on my chair, "I get that you want to be there for me every step of the way, but that doesn't mean you have to smother me. I just need a bit of space and make my OWN friends."

**_[Drive it home but be gentle, just try to let her absorb it.]_**

Yang gaped at me.

To be honest it was more than a little gratifying, she was always usually shocking me or surprising me. Also I never really tried to speak out against her, I was always afraid I'd get her mad and then she'd not want to talk to me.

Yang took a deep breath, "Ruby, I didn't... I just want to be there for you." she mumbled, "It's just I promised that I would always be there for you, no matter what. You could have told me anything..."

I hugged her, "And I never said that I don't want you there, and I never said that I don't trust you Yang. Be there, but be there to catch me when I fall, not to prop me upright all the time. So, can you just give me a bit of space?"

I felt Yang pause.

Then she sighed.

"Okay. I think I can do that. Just promise that you will talk to me if you need to?"

I cheered and hugged her all the tighter, "Of course, thank you, thank you thank you!"

I'd have to thank Jaune in the morning!

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby is winning in a landslide that is twice as much as the second place!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**~REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET~**

No.

**~REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET~**

Not doing it. Shut up.

**~REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET~**

Not getting up. I am not leaving my bed burrito of warmness and comfort. You can blare all you want, I am not getting up.

**~REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET REET~**

Goddammit.

"Ugh."

First word of the day. Just ugh.

It's only Tuesday.

I wanted to curl up under the covers and sleep for the rest of the week, but I did't want my mom to get pushy with me, that never turned out well. I slapped my hand on the top of the clock and gazed at the headboard of my bed. I sat up on my elbows and stretched, before brushing and heading down for my workout. I jogged focusing on each pounding footfall on the treadmill, each beat of my heart as I moved. I finished up and went up to take my shower,letting the warm water chase away the ache of my muscles. I sighed and dressed up, packed my bag, and padded down the stairs to grab a quick glass of milk.

"I think I should see if a place has any job openings, I think I can squeeze in some time for an after-school job..." I murmured.

"That sounds like a smart idea." My dad chimed in as he came down the stairs, "Getting some job experience is usually done in the summer before college, but you can get started on it early.

I gave him a glance and chugged down my glass of milk as I left, shouldering my bag.

"Jaune." He said.

I paused, "Yes?"

"Me and your mother are going to be coming home late, you probably have to cook for yourself, alright?" He said somewhat uncertainly.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up." I murmured as I left.

Things weren't really any better between me and my parents, Mom was still mad and Dad was still distant, both of them weren't in the mood to deal with me. My sisters were more or less uninvolved, a lot of them have moved out to college and only two of them were still here and going to the local college, even so they noticed the tension. I walked out the door and locked it behind me before blowing out a deep breath. I suppose it wasn't the time to speculate about the past anyway, I had school to attend.

* * *

><p>I sat in the foyer and tapped on my Ipad as I read through the course book, French was always a pain and it didn't help that I didn't have a knack for learning languages. Most of the good grades I got in that class were the product of me cramming every night to the point of wanting to tear my hair out.<p>

"Jaune! Hey Jaune!" A voice chimed in.

I looked see Ruby running to me happiness etched in her face, "It worked, Yang says she can back off! Thank you!"

I smirked, glad my experience paid off, "Well tha- Gah, Ruby?"

Ruby hugging me was NOT part of the scenario I had planned out. I had the misfortune to notice Yang glare at me and other's stare in bemusement or hilarity. I flailed in complete and total discomfort as I tried to wriggle out of the grip.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She chattered.

"Ok! You can let go now!" I yelped, squirming.

She blinked and drew back, "Sorry..." She giggled, "I lost myself there for a second."

"I'll say..." I muttered irritably and I fiddled with my collar, "Come on, we have classes and I need to take you to French."

"Oh right," She said, "I like learning French, Yang takes Spanish so I can say whatever I want and she usually doesn't get wha I am saying all the time."

I rolled my eyes, "What exactly do you say that requires Yang to not understand?"

Ruby blinked, "Stuff."

I sighed.

* * *

><p>I left French and rolled my shoulders, "I have off this period, so we don't need to do anything. Personally, I either hang out in the cafeteria, library, or wander about. If you are behind on assignments or need to do something, periods like this are usually the best time to finish them. You can even grab a quick snack from the cafeteria, but only a snack, foods for lunch are still at the designated lunch times."<p>

"I was here as a freshman for an entire year. You know I know this... right?" Ruby grumbled.

I snorted, "Let's just say my councilor will have my head if I don't read this document to you verbatim."

"Who do you have?" She inquired

"Goodwitch."

She cringed, "Ouch, I heard she is a terrible councilor."

I rolled my eyes, "That doesn't even begin to describe it, I heard she is getting sent to Beacon University at the end of this year. Principal Ozpin has also been nominated as The next year principal if things all go the school board's way."

Suddenly, a person walked in front of us and I came to a dead stop as she looked me straight in the eyes.

Blake Belladonna.

The moment passed and her gaze drifted to Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, how are you holding up?" She inquired.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head, "Fine. Jaune's really nice."

I scratched my cheek with a finger, fighting the urge that I had to fidget. I am not usually referred to as nice, heck, I am usually never referred to at all.

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch." Blake asked.

I smirked, a chance! I have to make do with this opportunity, "Well Ruby, you can find me by the library during lunch, you should hang out with your sister."

"Actually," Blake said, "Nora and Pyrrha wanted to see if you were interested in sitting with us as well Jaune."

I blinked, "I?... What?... Pardon?"

Blake sighed, "Jaune, would you like to join us for lunch?"

Okay.

Unexpected.

And completely unwanted and not needed.

I took a defensive step back, "No... I don't think I should, I mean that's not really my thing..."

Ruby clapped a hand on my back, "Come on, Jaune! It'll be fun!"

"Ruby, I don't know anyone there, it'll be awkward." I protested.

"Please?" Ruby begged, "It'll be nice, I promise!"

Oh god.

She was pouting.

Why the hell was she POUTING?

Yang will castrate me if she seems unhappy or melancholy!

Goddammit.

I rubbed my forehead, "I suppose I could do it this one time."

Ruby beamed at me and I stifled a sigh.

Why did I have to do this?

Blake eyed our interaction with interest and I straightened before turning to face her, "Looks like I am going to have to, anything else you have to ask?"

"Well Jaune, by the way, Yang wanted to speak with you." Blake said.

I frowned, "What does she want?"

I would have been far too leased to never have to speak to her again.

"I didn't ask, but she said to make sure you knew, you can meet her at lunch if you want."

I scrubbed a hand over my face, "Can I opt out?"

"I wouldn't recommend it."

"Well damn."

* * *

><p>I dozed on one of the benches that were next to the cafeteria, Ruby sat down on the ground and fiddled with her Ipad. My internal clock woke me up when it was about five minutes till the lunch rush started.<p>

I got up and patted Ruby on the head, "Oi, it's time to go."

"Hey!" she yelped, and got up as I stretched.

I ambled forwards and slipped my bag into one of the shelves that the students put their bags in as they went for the lunch line. It wasn't always there, but the school had a problem with people sneaking in bits and pieces of food in their bags so the didn't have to pay.

Some people I swear...

"I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!" Ruby said as she grabbed a cookie from the snack tray along with a carton of milk before moving towards the real food.

"I wish I shared your enthusiasm." I mumbled as I picked out a salad with extra ranch and a coke.

She gave me a concerned look but I shrugged to try to divert her attention. I kept my head down and I stepped after Ruby as she made her way to the 'popular table'. I shuddered, this was so not good, I could already see people wondering what I was doing.

They were a tight-knit group, they hadn't let anyone new in after Coco got in, although they passively let in her friends, which stood true with Sun's and Neptune's friends by proxy.

"Hey Ruby!" Nora cheered, getting up and hugging the younger girl.

"Nora! Sorry I wasn't here yesterday! Jaune was helping me out with stuff!" Ruby gestured to me awkwardly with the tray.

"Um... Hi?" I replied, waving slightly.

"Hello, Jaune." Pyrrha greeted politely.

"Hi." Ren murmured.

"Sup!" Sun said with a wave.

"Heya!" Neptune said.

Blake nodded at me.

Weiss gave me a disinterested look, before looking back at her food.

Dismissal? I was expecting less.

Yang looked at me with an odd stare.

I met her eyes and stared back, not hostile, just... calmly.

"Hi." Mumbled Velvet timidly.

"Hm." Coco said, coolly greeting me without giving any attention.

Ruby had sat down and patted the seat next to her. I considered leaving, but decided to acquiesce and sat down next to her. Truth be told, it wasn't that bad, I was given a few looks of contemplation and/or interest from Pyrrha and Ren, but nothing that was truly too damaging. If all went as planned (and I was able to get away from Ruby), I should be able to slip back into the background in about a month of stealth at worst. I chewed on some of the lettuce I had speared on my fork, keeping my eyes focused on the cucumber I was about to take when a hand thudded against my back.

I swallowed by reflex.

Which meant I had just swallowed half-chewed food.

Which led to me beginning to choke.

I clutched at my throat and flailed off the table, gagging on the lettuce I hadn't chewed properly. The next thing I knew Ruby was panicking and there was too much noise. People were talking and I still couldn't breathe. I began to pound on my chest, trying to clear my clogged airways when someone hauled me to my feet and preformed the heimlich maneuver. Two hard shoves against my stomach later and I managed to spit my half chewed bite of veggies onto the table.

"T-thank you-u." I coughed, breathing heavily.

"No problem."

I looked up and saw a boy with silver hair standing behind me, smirking.

Mercury Black.

A cool guy, he usually hung out with the other popular group, which consisted of Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan (not the milkshake or ice-cream), and that last two who were sisters, Melanie and Miltiades Malachite. They all came off as a bit... abrasive and unwelcoming, but they weren't all that bad.

Well at least to me, though i suppose I might have a skewed outlook.

Suddenly, I was tackled in a hug from Nora.

"Oh I am so sorry Jauney! I didn't mean to make you choke or spew your lunch!" She babbled quickly.

SPACE! I NEED MY SPACE!

I flailed wildly, trying to squirm out of her grip. It felt like my ribs were shattering under the force. What the hell made her so strong?! She let go only to hug me around my neck and literally began to strangle me. Wheezing and gasping, I began to pry at her arms to make her let go.

Suddenly Ren was there, a hand on Nora's head, "Nora, you need to let go."

She blinked and looked at my paling face before springing back like I had burned her, "Oops, sorry Jauney."

I paused at that while breathing heavily.

Jauney?

What the hell did I do to step into this madhouse?!

Ah, that's right.

I got involved with Ruby Rose.

Ren shook his head, "Sorry about her, she is excitable."

I coughed, "Let's just try to keep the strangling and choking down to a minimum, okay?"

Suddenly I was tapped on the shoulder and I whirled with my hands up to see Yang giving me an unimpressed look.

Well, excuse me for being a bit keyed up after having two choking experiences within seconds of each other.

"Can we talk for a bit outside?"

I relaxed but raised an eyebrow, "Can I be given immunity to your violent tendencies?"

She gave me a brief glare but nodded. I followed her to the outside and leaned against a wall.

"Okay, what?" I said.

"I wanted to say... thank you." She managed.

I blinked, and mimed cleaning my ears, "Excuse me for a moment, I may have misheard that but it sounded as though you wanted to thank me?"

She scowled, "Can you not be an ass about it?"

I snorted, "Forgive me for being rude, but I wasn't the one hauling people up by their shirt to get a completely unnecessary point across."

She scrubbed a hand through her hair in aggravated embarrassment, "Look, I know I was out of line... I shouldn't have jumped the gun like that but... Ruby's my one little sister. I promised I would look after her, and well, you were right. I was smothering her unintentionally. If you hadn't mentioned that, I never would have found out, so just... thanks. And sorry, I was overprotective."

Well color me surprised, Yang Xiao Long apologizing.

To me, of all people.

That took guts.

What more - as much as I hated to admit it - I got the sentiment.

It was family.

Sometimes that was all it took.

I sighed, "Look, I get that I was being an ass, but I get it. I may be the youngest in my family, but I am the brother. You look after your own. I don't begrudge the fact that you care, but you could be a little less... intense about it."

She smirked a bit at that, "Being intense helps and makes it fun."

I rolled my eyes, "Well that's your choice, either way you won't have to worry about me after the week is over."

She blinked and tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

I gestured at the inside of the cafeteria, "After this week, I am finished being Ruby's chaperone. You can take care of what you need to and tell Ruby that I am a jerk or whatever. I go back to being a normal kid, and you go back to your popularity lifestyle with your sister in tow."

She laughed, "I have bad news for you if that was what you expected."

I paused mid-step, I had a bad feeling about what she was going to say next, "What?"

"Ruby likes you and considers you a friend. Whether or not you want to be or not, she gonna stick by you." Yang said, smirk playing on her lips, "You try to drive her away, she only sticks by you all that much more. Take it from me, he only way to get her to leave you alone is to tell that to her face, and hurt her feelings."

I gaped, "What?! There has got to be another way!"

"Nope." Yang laughed at my misfortune, "See, you hurt her feelings, I break your face, got it?"

I was horrified, I needed a way out!

I glanced at Yang...

I smirked.

"Why don't you help me then?" I asked.

She stared at me as though I was insane.

I was, this plan had a 65% of blowing up right in my face.

I had to try though.

"Why would I?"

"Because you don't like me and preferably would like to keep away from me."

"I don't hate you. I was just a bit of-put with you getting mad at me but besides that, helping you helps me how?"

I scoffed, "You're smarter than this Xiao Long. Can you say you WANT your innocent little sister to be my friend, considering how much of an asshole you seen me act like?"

"...No..."

"You would be happier if we never had to interact on any level other than 'hey it's that kid I never talk to' right?"

"...Yes..."

"So it's win-win if you help me."

"Explain."

"Gladly," I said, "You get to keep your sister far away from me, I can leave her behind. She's a good kid, so don't think I am doing this because she's unlikable, but I prefer to be without. You can make sure she makes friend with the right sort of people by GENTLY guiding her towards people who GENUINELY WANT to be her friend. I stay away from you and your group, you never have to talk to me again."

Yang really thought over this, to be frank, there really were no downsides unless she wanted to be spiteful. But I couldn't imagine her using Ruby as the tool to do it.

"I suppose I could work with that, but what do you want me to do?" She queried.

I shrugged, "You can be subtle right?"

She gave me a pointed glare, "Contrary to your belief, I can be subtle."

"Then just try to steer her away from me, I'll act less... kind and hopefully she'll see the merit in the idea to leave me alone and will hang around you all the more. You take the reins rom there and I can wash my hands of all of you people."

"Mr. Arc."

I froze.

Ah crapbaskets.

Glynda Goodwitch glared at me, "My office, now. You too Ms. Xiao Long."

Goddammit.


	6. Ode to Oum

I wrote this as a response but I want to say it everywhere, this is what I think.

* * *

><p>That's life bro, You get one shot, and one shot only. There are some damn lucky second chances and sometimes you get close but you just can't hash it. Monty was awesome, and no matter where he is, he'll still be awesome. All because he isn't here in body, that doesn't mean he isn't here in spirit. He gave us the torch and we have to keep pushing on, making sure that we do the man proud. I'll keep writing and moving forward, it's all I can do. You rock your story and I'll ride mine. He gave it his all and that's all we could have demanded and all I ever want. Is it fair his line got cut? Hell no. Does it hurt that someone who inspired me like that is gone? It fucking hurts like someone ripped out my heart, beat it to a paste and shoved it down my throat. If he knew we were throwing in the towel because his body did, would he be disappointed?<p>

DAMN STRAIGHT.

I'll keep running forward bro, I hope you can do the same.


End file.
